The Key
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Nancy has broken up with Ned. The Hardy Boys come to stay only to be thrown into a dangerous situation that leads to a death.


I walked up to the house after a huge fight I had with Ned. Tears ran down my cheeks. I opened the door to the house seeing my dad come out of his study to greet me.

"Nancy, how was dinner?"

"It was okay." I said, as my voice broke.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over.

I sniffed going to him feeling his arms come around me.

"Ned broke up with me."

"Oh no, why did he do that?"

"He said that he didn't want me to investigate any more."

"Give him time." He said, rubbing my back.

"No, he means it. I miss him." I said, crying.

Dad sighed as he held me listening to me cry against him. I woke the next morning with a heavy heart. I came down the stairs hearing voices in the kitchen with Hannah. Walking in, I saw none other but Frank and Joe Hardy sitting at the table eating pancakes at the table.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

Joe stood up hugging me as Frank stood waiting his turn.

"Remember last week we said we were coming to stay?" Joe said

"Oh, I forgot." I said, letting him go to hug Frank.

"Hi Nan." He said

"Hi." I said, enjoying his hold on me. He let me go and smiled touching some hair on my cheek.

"Frank your food is getting cold." Hannah said

He let me go sitting back down to eat. I got some toast sitting down across from them. We talked about cases then I took them out to town. Frank kept glancing at me throughout the day. When we got home Joe went ahead to the house carrying a pizza as Frank pulled me to a stop.

"Nan, is something wrong?"

I sighed looking down.

"What is it?"

"Ned and I…broke up."

"I'm sorry." He said, rubbing my arm.

"I thought he was all right with me being a detective, but the truth is he wasn't."

"Hey, you guys coming?" Joe asked, from the door.

"Yeah." I said, glancing at Frank before going. George and Bess came over later and we all sat watching TV. I sat on the couch yawning as the clock turned eleven. Frank sat beside me watching the movie as George and Bess laughed with Joe on the floor sharing popcorn. Lying back on the couch I closed my eyes. Everyone decided call it a night. Frank closed the front door rubbing his eyes.

Joe was rolling out his sleeping bag on the floor as Frank came back in the room.

"What do we do about Nan?" He asked

"I hate to wake her up. You take her room and I will sleep down here." Frank said

"Okay, it will be good to get away from your snoring." Joe said

Frank shook his head as he moved the sleeping bag over to the couch. He looked at me under a blanket sleeping then he laid down sighing.

The next morning I moved to my back seeing that I was still on the couch. I sat up not hearing a thing. Getting up I fell not seeing Frank. He came awake as I landed on top of him.

"Oh….sorry." I said, looking at him.

"It's all right."

He looked at me as I looked at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said, getting up.

He watched me walk away going up the stairs. I came back down for breakfast then we went out to the grocery store to get something's for Hannah. I walked around as Frank and Joe went for some hotdogs. Stopping as I saw Ned standing in the isle I just entered looking at some shaving cream. He put the can back on the shelf when a girl came over to him laughing as she handed him some bread. He laughed touching her hair.

"Hey Nancy, here are the hotdogs." Joe said, coming over to me.

Ned turned seeing us. I stared at him as he and the girl looked over. Frank stared at him as Joe did.

"Let's go." I said, going the other way.

Frank looked at Ned a moment then he left. On the way home I sat in the back of the car while Frank and Joe rode in the front. We stopped outside of the house. I got out helping with the groceries then I went to my room shutting the door. A knock caused me to look up as I sat on the bed. I wiped my eyes watching the door open.

"Nancy?"

Frank came in shutting the door.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded not saying a thing. He sat on the bed touching my strawberry blonde hair.

"I thought Ned and I would be together for a long time." I said

"He does not deserve you, Nan."

I nodded sniffing. I wiped my tears moving over making him hold me.

"I felt like this when Callie dumped me last month."

I moved away looking at him.

"Callie dumped you?"

"Yeah, she was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry."

"It hurt a lot, but I just think that we were not meant to be together."

I hugged him feeling his heart racing. He moved back looking at me as I looked at him. Moving closer he put his lips on mine. At first it was gentle, but then the kissing gave way to passion. He laid me back down onto the bed groaning gently. I was consumed with the feeling of his hands touching me all over. My skin tingled as he lost himself.

"Frank?" Joe called, as he knocked.

Frank jumped back from me as we both were breathing hard. Joe opened the door seeing us.

"Hey, dinner is ready."

"Okay." Frank said

Joe smiled looking at us before leaving. I watched him go then I looked at Frank.

"We should get down there."

"Yeah, Nancy?"

I stood looking at him. He stood touching my arm.

"I'm sorry for that."

"I'm not." I said, looking at him before leaving.

Joe looked from Frank and I during dinner noticing the glances we were throwing each other from across the dinner table. I went outside taking in the air as Joe and Frank settled into watching a movie in the living room.

"Hey Nancy." Joe said, coming outside.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling at him.

"Look, I know something is going on with you and Frank."

"Joe…."

"Let me finish. Nan, I just wanted to say I hope you two get together. Frank has always liked you."

"Thank you Joe." I said, hugging him.

"You coming inside?"

"Yeah." I said

Just then a car sped up and a rock was thrown in the yard. Joe ran over picking it up seeing a note attached to it.

"What is it?" I asked

He looked at the note then at me. I took it looking at the scribbles on the paper.

"If you want to see your boyfriend Ned again has your father bring a key to the old warehouse by the docks at ten pm tomorrow." I said, reading it.

"Why is this key so important?" Joe asked

"I don't know, but they have Ned." I said, turning when I saw Frank run out to us.

"Are you two all right?"

I handed him the note then I went inside going to my dad's study where he worked.

"Nancy, what's wrong dear?" He asked, as he sat back in his chair.

Frank came in holding the paper with Joe. I took the note giving it to dad. He read it looking over at us.

"What key does this person mean?" I asked

"I am working on a case and a piece of evidence is a key, but we don't know what it is for yet." He said "I'll call the police."

I looked over at Frank and Joe as dad called. I paced in my room later thinking about this situation. Later I came down the stairs hearing Joe snoring. I opened the front door when a flash light blinded me.

"Nancy, where are you going?" Frank asked, quietly as he walked over.

"I have to try to find Ned."

"You can't go alone."

"I am a big girl, Frank."

"I don't want you to go alone." He said, touching my arm.

I sighed looking at him.

"Wake Joe, meet me outside."

"Okay."

I went out getting the car out. Joe came out with Frank and we drove off. I parked out on the street by the old warehouse. We got out and walked quietly over to the one door on the side.

"Joe, take the stairs. Call us if you see anything." Frank said "Be careful."

"You got it." Joe said, going.

Frank watched me slowly open the door peeking inside. I slid in walking around quietly turning on my flashlight. Frank walked over to where I stood looking around.

"I'll go to the right." He whispered

I nodded walking to the left. I went up some stairs opening a door looking around. Frank heard his phone go off.

"Frank, a car just pulled up." Joe said "They are just sitting talking."

"Keep an eye on them." He said, hanging up.

I went to another door pushing on it seeing it was locked. I set my flashlight down then I rammed the door. It broke open and I fell to the floor. I coughed looking over seeing someone sitting in a chair. Getting my flashlight I shined it on Ned bound and awake. He looked at me with wide eyes gagged.

"Mmmmmm." He said, as he struggled.

I ran over taking his gag off.

"Nan, thank goodness you came!" He said

"How did you end up here?" I asked, as I undid his wrist.

"I don't know. I went home and that's all I remember."

I undid the rope and he groaned with relief as he rubbed his hands.

"Frank and Joe are here. We should go." I said

"They told me they would be back."

I helped him walk to the door where Frank appeared.

"Ned?"

"He was tied up in the room. We have to go." I said

"There are some people in a car out there."

"It's them!" Ned said

"Is there a back door?" I asked

"Let's find out." Frank said, taking Ned's other side.

We went down the stairs walking to the back of the building. Frank's phone rang again.

"Frank they are coming inside."

"We got Ned. Meet you in the back."

We found a door going out seeing the docks. Joe ran over to us from the right.

"We have to move. They have guns." He said

"What do we do?" Ned asked

"Try to make it to the car." I said

They all agreed. We went to side looking around only to see some men outside walking towards us with guns.

"Run!" Joe said

We ran back only to be caught by more men. I held my breath as the leader walked out looking at us.

"Well I guess my hunch was correct."

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'll ask the questions. Miss. Drew." He said "Tie them up."

I stared at the man then I turned seeing men come at Frank and Joe. Joe kicked the man behind him as Frank fought as well. I hit some of them fighting.

Suddenly I was hit by something. As I sank to the ground I heard Frank cry out my name. The pain in my head was the first thing I felt when I woke. My eyes would not open as I slowly lifted my head my eyes came open closing almost the same time. I opened them again this time I saw the eyes of Frank across the room looking at me. He was tied as Joe and Ned were beside him. A man paced between us with a gun.

"Mmmmm."

The man looked over at Ned who looked at him.

"Shut up." The man said

He started to pace again. I felt blood on the side of my face. I could see that Frank was asking me with his eyes if I was all right. I slowly nodded winching at the movement.

The door opened and the man came in seeing that I was awake.

"Your awake!" He said "You were out a long time."

I watching him take my gag off.

"Now tell me where the key is."

"I don't know." I said, dazed.

"You are close to your dad. You must know where the key is."

"What key?" I asked, looking at him.

"I would hate to have to send you and your friends home in pieces."

"I don't know anything about a key."

He looked at me seriously for a moment. I shivered as he stood back turning to look at the guys. They all looked at him. He took out a knife walking over to them. Frank looked at me as Joe and Ned looked at him.

"Which gets hurt first?" He asked, walking around them.

"I don't know about a key." I said

He looked at me before walking around again. Ned looked at me silently pleading. Joe watched the man glancing at Frank.

"Your father left the house with a man earlier. My man tailing them lost them as they went around a turn. Where did he go?" He asked

"I don't know. He might be with the police."

He stopped in front of Frank putting the knife on his neck. Frank lifted his head gasping as the knife was up against his skin.

"I told you I don't know!"

Joe looked at the man with murder in his eyes.

"Miss. Drew, you had better hope that he is not at the police." He said "You'll call him."

"No!"

He made Frank winch as he pressed harder. Joe squirmed trying to get loose as Ned looked at me.

"All right, just leave them alone!" I said, looking down.

He smiled lifting the knife from Frank's neck. He put it in his pocket and walked over to the door.

"Take her."

Frank, Joe and Ned protested loudly as I was untied and thrown out of the room. They put me in another room when the man dialed the police and I went to the phone.

"Hello is Carson Drew there. This is his daughter Nancy." I said, looking at the man standing next to me.

"Nancy….is that you?" Dad asked

"Dad, I'm sorry. We were caught. Don't give him anything!" I shouted

The man had one of his men pull me away. The man picked up the phone.

"Mr. Drew, you have something of mine. If you do not deliver it soon I will send your daughter and her friend's home in pieces. We will meet at the park in one hour. When I get the key I will phone my men to let them go." He said, hanging up "I hope your father is not as stupid as you are."

I glared at the man as he motioned me to be taken out. Frank looked at Joe who had almost undone his bindings. The door opened and he froze seeing me being shoved hard into the room. I fell to the floor feeling the man pulling me up and sitting me in a chair. He then tied me in place gagging me. I watched him leave the room then I looked over at them. Joe worked again as Ned looked at me as I looked down. Joe got his ropes off then his gag. He went to Frank working quietly since there was a guard at the door. Frank got loose coming over to me as Joe got Ned.

"Are you all right?" Frank asked, after he got my gag off me kneeling down in front. I threw my arms around him hugging him to me. Ned watched as Joe untied him. I looked over seeing the look of disappointment and sadness in his eyes. He quickly looked the other way.

"We have to get out of here." Joe said, quietly.

Frank let me go to look around the room. I looked around as Ned did.

Joe went to a small window above a radiator. He stood on top thrusting it open.

"I think we can get out through here."

"Okay, Joe go first, Nancy second, then Ned and I." Frank said

Joe pulled his way through as Frank looked at the door. I jumped up raising myself up through the window seeing Joe reaching up to pull me out onto a small ledge. I stood watching Ned and then Frank come out. With Joe leading we walked along the ledge past guards below around the corner till we hit the end of the ledge.

Joe motioned to the water. I looked at Frank who nodded. I looked down at the part of the water closest to the building. I jumped farther before, but this seemed nearly out of reach. Joe looked below not seeing a soul. Frank had gone back looking down at the guards in front then he signaled go. Joe dove perfectly making a soft splash. We watched as he came up motioning me to come. I swallowed taking a breath diving off. I hit the water coming up taking in air. Joe swam over to me telling the others to come. We made our way from the building. There was a boat ramp coming up out of the water and we all climbed onto it lying down breathing. Frank helped me up checking me as Ned and Joe stood.

"How far is the park?" I asked, holding my pounding head.

"A few miles away. Unless you have a car we won't make it." Ned said

"We'll get a taxi." Joe said, going. Ned followed as Frank and I joined them. He hailed a cab and we drove to the park. I jumped out seeing my dad standing on the basketball court alone looking around.

"Dad!" I yelled, seeing he looked my direction as I ran to him.

"Nancy!" Frank called, as he ran trying to catch up.

I stopped as a gunshot sounded. Dad fell to the ground still. I ran over to him kneeling down pulling him to lie on his back.

"Dad!" I said

"Nancy!" Frank said, as he knelt down to us. Joe and Ned ran over as I screamed for dad. I could hear Frank calling for an ambulance.

I sat in a chair in the hospital hallway looking into space as Frank, Joe and Ned looked on waiting. An EMT bandaged my head. A doctor came out of a room looking grim. Frank nudged me and I stood looking at the man walking over.

"Miss. Drew?"

"Yes, is my father all right?"

"I am sorry. He didn't make it."

I heard the words but I could not understand them.

"Can I talk to him?"

The man reached over touching my arm.

"Dear, your father is dead."

Frank thanked the doctor then he looked at me.

"Nan, let's go home."

I sat back down trying to understand. Joe and Ned talked leaving Frank and I alone. Frank rubbed my back looking at me.

"I should….go see him." I said

"You can't."

I looked at him.

"Let me take you home."

"Home?"

"Yes."

I nodded letting him take me. Hannah came down as Frank, Joe and Ned stood. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief walking in.

"She's asleep. It's such a tragedy." She said, walking into the kitchen. Joe sat down shaking his head.

"Poor Nan." He said

Frank sighed looking at Ned who sat alone on the couch. I woke up the afternoon coming down the stairs walking into the kitchen seeing Hannah. She looked sad as she cleaned a dish.

"Nancy, how are you dear?"

"I'm fine." I said, getting a bowl from a cabinet "Is dad up?"

Hannah looked at me seeing I was getting milk from the fridge.

"Nancy, your father had an accident last night. Do you remember?"

I looked at her as I held the milk. The front door closed and Frank and Joe appeared seeing us. I looked at them dropping the milk which spilt on the floor.

I ran out of the kitchen to the back door. Frank motioned them to stay as he ran out seeing me crying standing by a tree.

"Nan?" Frank said, running over to me.

"My…dad….made a swing…for me." I said, crying.

Frank put his arms around me. Ned knocked on the door seeing Joe open the door.

"Hi Joe, I came to see Nancy." Ned said, holding some flowers "Is she here?"

"Yes." Joe said, looking nervous "She's out in the backyard."

Ned went through walking in the kitchen going out to the backyard stopping as he saw Frank and I kissing. He dropped his flowers and we broke apart seeing him.

"Ned?" I said

"I…just stopped to …see how you were doing." He said, looking at Frank then at me.

I could tell he was wanting to see me alone. Frank looked at me a moment then he made an excuse and went back into the house. I wiped my eyes looking down.

"I should have called." He said

"Frank and I….were just….talking."

"Talking…I saw that." He said

I looked at him seeing he was staring at me.

"Ned, the truth is I love Frank. I realized that after I saw him a few days ago."

"You didn't take long."

I walked past him to the house then I stopped turning to him.

"Ned, I am glad you are all right, but now I need to deal with my father's death and I need to find this man. I appreciate your coming over and now I would like you to leave." I said, before going inside. Frank knocked on my door later. I laid in bed on my side with tears going down my cheeks.

"Nancy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up wiping my cheeks.

He came over sitting on the bed.

"I called my dad. He is on his way to help." He said

"Okay." I said, nodding.

He rubbed my hand as I sniffed looking down.

"I am glad you and Joe are here."

"We are not going anywhere."

I moved hugging him.

"When this mess is over we need to talk." He said

I moved back looking at him.

"What about?"

"Nancy, your very vulnerable right now, and I don't want you to think I am here now because of that. The truth is that ever since our last case together I knew that I was in love with you."

I just stared at him feeling his hand touch my cheek. His brown eyes were deep and soulful.

"Frank, I…I can't deal with this right now."

He nodded taking his hand away.

"That's all right."

"After this is over can we talk?"

"Sure." He said, understanding.

I nodded watching him leave. Fenton Hardy came to the house. I stayed upstairs looking at information to the computer. A knock at the door interrupted my searching.

"Come in." I said, turning to see who was there. The door opened and I saw Fenton come in.

"Mr. Hardy?" I said, standing.

"Nancy, I am sorry." He said, coming over to hug me "Carson was a good friend."

"Thank you. I wish he was here."

"I know." He said, holding me tightly "What are you working on?"

I looked over at the computer than at him.

"I was just….searching for names. I got info on the man that took me."

"Nancy, your not going after this man alone are you? "He asked

I looked at his stone expression.

"I was thinking about it."

"Nancy." He said, making me sit on my bed as he took the seat in the computer chair. "This man killed your father. Do you want to have it happen to you?"

"I can't just let this man get away."

"I am going to help you as will Frank and Joe, but you can't handle this on your own. Dear, your father just died. You have other things to work on. Let us handle it."

I slowly nodded looking down. He nodded getting up touching my shoulder before leaving. Frank came on with Joe later with a plate of food. I was glued to the computer.

"Nan, we brought you something to eat." Joe said "What are you doing?"

I shut the computer down turning to them.

"Nothing, I am not hungry."

Frank set the plate down on my dresser then he and Joe sat on the bed.

"Nancy, what are you planning on doing?" He asked

"Just doing some research." I said

"Come on Nan, tell us." Joe asked

I looked at them seeing Franks frowning expression. I think he could read my mind.

"Look, I got the address of a place that the police have been staking out on the other side of town. He could be there. I want to go tonight."

"When were you going to tell us?" Frank asked

I looked down hearing his sigh.

"I wasn't."

"I thought we were a team?" Joe said

I stood up avoiding their stares as I turned around getting a piece of paper with an address.

"You are not going alone." Frank said, standing.

"Yeah." Joe said

They watched me give in without a another word. We drove to the address where a large lot of buildings were being built. Frank, Joe and I got out running over past the gate going around the small alleyways looking for any sign that the man was there. Two men stood by a door smoking. Joe looked at us nodding. Frank and he went over as I looked around. A whistle from Joe told me that they had taken care of the men. I ran over opening the door slowly. We looked around the dark room seeing a light at the end of a hallway. Frank's cell phone went off and we ran outside before we were found. Frank turned the phone off ignoring the glare that I and Joe gave him. He went in again walking over to the lit door. Peeking in, seeing a lone man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room with his hands on a table in front of him. I looked at Frank as he looked back at us.

We went in closing the door and I walked over recognizing the man.

"Remember me?" I asked "You killed my father!"

"Nan, look at him." Joe said

I looked at him seeing blood coming from his mouth.

"He's dead." Frank said

"Listen." I said, looking at them. I looked at Frank who looked around the room then he bent over looking underneath the table. Joe watched him look at him in alarm as he grabbed my hand.

"Run!" He shouted, running. Joe ran out behind us looking back at the building. Suddenly a loud boom caught us off guard. Frank tossed me to the ground as Joe landed right beside us. Frank covered me with his body. The explosion made the building collapse into rubble as a large fire ball rose from building. Debris came down onto us as another boom made us jump. Frank lifted his head slowly looking around as Joe did the same. He got up slowly looking over at the building then at Joe. I was helped up and we all just looked around in a daze then Frank called it in to the police and fire department. We stayed to answer questions and then went home. I walked with them into the house. Joe nudged Frank as I walked to the kitchen. Joe went up the stairs watching Frank went into the kitchen seeing me standing by the counter with my back to him. He walked over touching my back.

"Nancy, are you all right?"

I turned looking at him then I put my head against his chest feeling his arms go around me. I looked to the side as he pulled me closer to him.

Dad's funeral was the worst day of my life. Fenton and Laura Hardy stood nearby as Hannah stood beside me crying. Frank and Joe stood at my other side looking handsome in their black suits. No tears came down my cheek as the minister did the last rites. After the funeral everyone started to walk away. Fenton put his hand on my shoulder rubbing it. I took Franks hand looking at him then I turned to Fenton nodding. We started walking to the car when the explosion knocked us off our feet. I heard someone scream then nothing.

I woke up hearing a beeping sound. Someone was smoothing my hair from my face. I moved my face to the side. Frank came in seeing his mom looking at me touching my head.

"How is she?" He asked, concerned.

"The doctor said she will be fine." She said, as she looked at him then at me.

He sighed with relief walking over to the foot of the bed. Laura walked over touching his arm then she left quietly. Frank looked at me seeing me move my head again. I slowly opened my eyes feeling like my head was a cotton ball. Frank moved to the side touching my hand. I blinked seeing the bandage on his cheek and head.

"Frank?" I said

"Hey Nan." He said

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about that now. The doctor said you'll be all right."

I could tell he was not telling me something for a reason. A few days later I was allowed home. I sat in bed hearing the door open seeing Fenton come in.

"Hell Nancy, how are you doing?" He asked

"Fine." I said

He brought over a chair to sit next to the bed.

"Nancy I would like to talk to you about what happened."

I looked at him ready to hear the news he had. My hand clutched the bed spread as he took a breath.

"There was an explosive device in the casket which exploded after we were walking to the car."

"My dad?"

"It was inside with him."

I closed my eyes trying to not think about what happened. I opened them as he placed his hand on my clutched hand.

"We are going to find who did this."

I nodded squeezing his hand. Frank came in sitting on the bed touching my cheek.

"I don't understand why this happened." I said "That man we were after was just the scapegoat and now this other person is somewhere out there possibly setting a bomb nearby and we can't stop him."

"That does not sound like the Nancy Drew I know."

I looked down shaking my head.

"Frank, will you hold me?"

Frank nodded moving over sitting beside me he pulled me against him. He kissed my head laying his head against mine.

Fenton went out early with Frank and Joe. They went to the station talking to the police about the bombing then they went to the cemetery looking around seeing some fragments with an insignia on it. Joe sat on the couch that evening looking at the pieces as Frank came in from the kitchen. He sat down near Joe looking at the pieces.

"That looks like a J." Joe said, handing a piece over to Frank.

"Yeah." Frank said, looking at it before looking over at the stairs seeing me coming down. I came in seeing them holding something then put it away.

"How are you doing Nancy?" Joe asked

"Fine." I said, eyeing them. Frank stood as I walked past them. He looked at Joe then he went into the kitchen. I had the phone in my hands as I went outside. Frank watched me leave then he went over seeing me walk around holding the phone. I stopped looking at the phone dialing a number. Frank watched me wait then talk.

"I saw your note and I have what you want." I said

"Bring it to the park or something bad will happen." The man said

I heard the click and sighed. Frank stood just outside the door staring at me.

"Who was that?" He asked

"I had to call Bess." I said

"Oh." He said, not believing me.

I smiled some then walked back into the house. At three am I snuck out of the house driving to the park. Once there I walked around noting the silence.

"You got it?" A man asked, hiding behind a tree.

I jumped seeing him. I slowly reached into my pocket taking out the key. He walked over looking at it in my hand then he looked around.

"Did you come alone?"

"Of course." I said

He grabbed the key from my hand. There was a sound behind him and I looked over seeing Frank and Joe come over. The man turned just as Joe threw a hard punch hitting the man in the face making him collapse. The key jingled on the ground. Frank walked over to me touching my arm.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yes, how did you find me?"

"We followed you." Joe said, getting his phone out.

"I knew you were up to something." Frank said

I hugged him as he smiled holding me.

"I am lucky to have you." I said

"I feel the same way." He said

The police came and took the man away. Joe, Frank and I went home exhausted. I walked over to their room knocking as I saw the light still on. Frank answered looking tired.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, is Joe in there?" I asked, looking in.

"He is downstairs sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, can I come in?"

"Sure." He said, letting me inside.

"Frank, now that this is all done I wanted to know if you…wanted to….be my boyfriend."

He walked over standing in front of me.

"Nan, you know how I feel." He said, reaching over touching my cheek. "I love you."

I smiled watching him move his face to mine kissing me.


End file.
